Sonic X
by TheMysteriousWriter25
Summary: Hey Guys...You probably won't be expecting this..but I'm a talking purple hedgehog named Jamie Rodgers...weird I know but I would love it if you would just take the time to read my story.. And Join my friends and I as we take on challenging battles...


Third Pov.

A purple hedgehog by the name of Jamie flew over Mobius on her hover-board. Her eyes, narrowed in concentration as she tried to keep up with her speedy blue friend, Sonic. Who was focused on stopping Egg-man, from doing anything that could harm any of his friends.  
Jamie then looked to her left when she heard the sound of Tornado 2 pulling up beside her.

She gave a quick and comforting smile over to her two friends, (Miles Prower) a.k.a Tails a yellow and white fox with two tails, hence the name, and a pink hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose that wore a red dress with a white stripe down the middle and a matching pair of boots…Oh and I can't forget about the red head-band.

Amy noticed her smile and sent her a nervous one in return, but Tails was too focused on flying that he didn't even glance at her. They were all on edge. Egg-man had finally done it, he had all seven of the Chaos Emeralds. And that thought alone sent shivers of fear down Jamie's spine.

They didn't know what he would do with them. But they knew well enough that it was far from anything good, and it scared them, knowing that Egg-man had all that power. And on top of that he had the nerve to kidnap their friends Cream & Cheese.

Jamie looked back down and tried to find Sonic, but it seems that the cocky hedgehog (as Jamie puts it) had sped-off when she wasn't looking. But she knew that would happen it always happened when you didn't keep your eyes on him.

She sighed and brought her wrist closer to her mouth, "Tails it seems that I've lost track of Sonic." She said into her watch.  
Jamie could hear Tails also sigh on his end, "Why does he always have to do that. You know Sonic can't take on all of Egg-man's defenses by himself."

"Because Tails...that's just how Sonic is."

When Jamie, Tails, and Amy finally make it to Egg-man's fortress. Let's just say that Tails was right. Sonic did indeed need their help. "SONIC!" Tails yelled as Sonic was suddenly punched into the air. The robots heard Tails's scream and started to fire in their direction.  
"Ta-ils!" Jamie grunted, dodging a missile, "THE RING!"

'Oh, Right' Tails thought, he then pressed a big red button. Sending out a missile directed in Sonic's direction. The missile then opened up releasing a small golden ring, to which Sonic caught.  
Jamie smirked, 'Aww-yeah, these knuckle-heads are gonna get it now.' She thought as Sonic transformed into his super spin mode. But her smirk soon deflated when she saw what was happening out of the corner of her eye.

"OH NO, HANG ON TAILS AND AMY!" She shouted, dodging all the bullets that were being fired at her, before going after the Tornado. It seems that when Tails released the ring to Sonic, one of Egg-heads inventions must have shot the tail wing.

Tails was trying to control the plane, but they were losing too much altitude that he wasn't strong enough to pull it back up on his own. "HANG ON AMY!" Tails yelled when they hit the ground. But they weren't able to stop, and were now still rolling towards a huge mountain. "We're gonna crash!" Amy squeaked, staring at the huge mountain in front of them in fright. She dug her nails deep into the back of Tails's seat.

"I KNOW!"

But just when they thought they were gonna become mountain pudding. The mountain was suddenly destroyed, and a cloud of dirt covered the area. Jamie who had, just arrived at the scene was blasted back with dirt.  
"Knuckles!" Tails said looking at the red Enchidna (Don't know if I spelled that right...Sorry if I did) who stood on the pile of rubble, with his fist clenched. Jamie who was now covered with dirt from head to toe, glared down at him.

"Could ya give a hedgehog a warning next time." Jamie scowled, as she lowered herself a little and brushed the dirt off her clothes. But of course he didn't give a reply, all he did was grunt in response.  
"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked Tails and Jamie, narrowing her eyes slightly in response to Knuckles attitude. Even though Jamie was kind of mad she was covered in dirt she was relieved that her friends were okay.

Knuckles just stood there, he either didn't hear them or he was plain out ignoring them. "Overkill just like always..." Knuckles mumbled, and Jamie didn't know what he was talking about. Or who he was talking to.  
She just looked in the direction that Knuckles was staring at, and she could now hear all the destruction Sonic was causing. 'I can't let him have all the fun.'

"Well guys if we're done chit-chatting I think I have a hedgehog to catch up to so..um...SEE YA!" She said, before taking off, leaving Tails and Amy a little disoriented. When she was nearing Egg-man's base, she could see and smell all the smoke rising up into the air. She started coughing and fanning her face from all the ashes that fell from the sky. 'He really did a number on them this time.'

Once she made it to Egg-man's front yard...she wasn't shocked when she saw all of Egg-man's robots lying on the ground, some were either on fire or were completely broken into pieces. 'Hmmm he must have made it inside already.' She thought.

She flew around the whole base but she just couldn't find an opening that wasn't already blocked off. 'Uggh!' She ran a hand through her quills that weren't covered by her hat in frustration. But just as she was about to give up a thought came to her. 'Wait a second, I'm one of the best hackers around. I'm pretty sure I can hack into Egg-man's defense system.'

With that she pressed one of the buttons on the side of her watch, which projected a holographic screen in front of her. 'Okay Egg-man let's just see how protected you really are...All I have to do is find the right pass-code and I should be able to walk in with no problems.'

Little did Jamie know, that inside Egg-man's fortress, Egg-man had activated Chaos control. A bright white light dome started to enclose around Egg-man, Sonic, Cream, Cheese, and everything that was in sight.

Before Jamie could even hack into the system, her watch started to beep out of control, and her screen started flashing red. 'Huh? What the heck?'

She didn't have time to even register what was going before she was also consumed by the light.

'Uggh what happened?' Jamie thought as she cradled her fore-head. That was pounding away like a mad man on steroids. She opened her eyes, and noticed that she was completely surrounded by darkness. She tried to remember what had happened but everything was just…..

"Mmhm…." Someone groaned, above her. Jamie tilted her head back and was shocked to find Sonic's face a just little bit too close to her's. 'Wait if Sonics that close then….'

"EEKKK!" She quickly scrambled away from Sonic, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. 'Uggh I can't believe I was lying on that idiot's chest.'

But that quick movement wasn't very wise because her headache came flooding back. 'Owww...'she thought cradling her head again.

"Could ya keep it down Jamie…jeez." Sonic said sitting up, ignoring her flaming cheeks. He had also woke up with a major headache, and all that screaming Jamie was doing wasn't making it any better.

And just like that Jamie's flustered moment was gone and was replaced by annoyance. "Well I'm sorry sleeping beaut-""LOOK OUT!" Sonic grabbed Jamie bridal style and ran in another direction nearly saving her from being ran over by a truck.

"WHAT THE HEC-"But Jamie was cut off by another oncoming truck. Sonic tried to run out of the way but they were surrounded, the bright lights on the cars and trucks blinding them. Jamie looked around in wonder, noticing all the strange and unfamiliar buildings, this couldn't be Mobius...

"Where are we?" Sonic asked her in awe.

"I don't know." She replied.

Jamie looked away from the flashing buildings and lights. And tensed up when she saw people were staring at them. Jamie squirmed uncomfortably under their penetrating gazes. Sonic, who felt her squirm in his arms looked down at her, "What's wrong?" He asked, but when she didn't respond, he followed her gaze and saw that everyone was staring at them.

"What are they all staring at?" He asked no one in particular, but he held onto Jamie a little tighter. Almost as if he was trying to protect her from their eyes.

Jamie felt Sonic hold her tighter against his chest. That's when she realized that she was still in the hedgehog's arms. Jamie appreciated Sonic being protective and all, but she was the type of hedgehog that didn't really like to be the damsel in distress. So with a shove she hopped out of his arms and brushed out the wrinkles in her shirt. Sonic just rolled his eyes at her actions.

"WHAT IS THIS? HALLOWEEN?!" Some guy shouted over the sound of horns. Sonic stepped in front of Jamie and narrowed his eyes at the cops that were stepping forward. Jamie would have made a comment about how she didn't need his protection, but she decided against it.

That's when something dawned on Sonic, "So, they can talk."

"And very loud too." Jamie added over the people who were yelling angrily outside their cars.

"What are those things?" Asked one of cops who stared at the two hedgehogs.

"Looks like two big hedgehogs" Another stated.

Jamie rolled her eyes and blew air out of her nose. "A blue and purple hedgehog?" Questioned another with red hair. "Aww they must be together…"The cop said making both hedgehogs look at each other and shake their heads sticking out their tongues in the process.

'No way! Sonic and I are just friends…besides if Amy thought we were together she would personally pumble me with that hammer of hers….' Jamie internally shivered at that thought.

"Well whatever they are. We better get them out of here." The Blond-haired cop said, leaning down towards Sonic and Jamie. Making Sonic narrow his eyes at him in warning. "Hey, you two. Wanna ride with us down to the station?" He asked, but Jamie and Sonic knew that they didn't really have a choice in the matter.

They just looked at each other, raising one of their eyelids (I didn't know what to put right there. But I don't think they have eyebrows…) the red-haired cop leaned down towards the blond-haired one, who stared at the two hedgehogs as if he was waiting for them to answer.

"Do you want me to call for backup?" He suggested looking at the blond man peculiarly. The blond haired man just looked over at him and said, "I have three kitty cats at home. I think I can these two cuties." Then he puckered his lips and started to make kissing noises

"I mean look at them they're wearing clothes and everything..." He pointed out, looking over Jamie's attire.

'CUTIES…WHO IS HE CALLING A CUTIE?!' Jamie thought, crossing her arms across her chest.

Even Sonic felt a little offended. I mean he's a hero for Christ sake. And now he's being called a cutie….

He copied Jamie's movements and glared at the man. "Did you see that? Those things have an attitude." The Red-haired man said glanced between the both of them. "A bad one at that."

 **Well...here it is the first chapter of my first Sonic X fanfiction. I've been wanting to write one for so long its just that school really keeps me busy. I think everyone can relate to that...right?**

 **I'm kind of new to this website...so I don't if you can comment. But if you can please do so...I love getting feedback.**

 **~TheMysteriousWriter**


End file.
